


Brainstorming

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: Jake needs a little help with designs.





	Brainstorming

“Hey, Dirk, you got a minute?”

Dirk looked up from his book to see Jake’s smiling face before him.  Of course, with a Jake smile, he never knew quite what to expect, but at least he was happy.  Dirk thumbed down his page to save it, then set it aside.

“What’s up?”

“Well, I’ve been working a bit on a bit of a… project. A project that I know you have quite a bit of experience with yourself.  I was hoping you’d do your boyfriend a little favor and help him out?”

Dirk had to stifle a smile, but the truth was he was curious.  What could Jake need?  Robotic help? Philosophy help? Sunglasses help? Dirk was pretty good at all of those. He noticed for the first time that Jake was holding something behind his back, not even bothering to be subtle.

“What do you need, Jake?” He motioned to whatever Jake was holding.  “No need to hide it.”

Jake looked flustered for a moment, before taking a piece of paper from behind his back and handing it to Dirk.  “You have the know-how about this sort of thing, I figured you’d know the best approach.”

Dirk was a little confused as to why Jake was being so vague until he looked at the paper.  On it was a very crudely drawn picture, apparently done with colored pencils, of an anthropomorphic wolf.  The wolf was wearing a pair of glasses, glowing slightly, and had a very familiar hairstyle on the top of its head.  The word “Hopefoot” was scribbled in the margins of the page.

Dirk looked up at Jake with a face more stoic than he had ever mustered before.

“No.”

“Aww, come on, Dirk!”

“No.”

“Look,” Jake said, folding his arms and pouting. “I’ve seen the stuff you hide in your desk.  You are a veritable pro in the regard of human-like depictions of critters.”

Dirk’s façade broke slightly as he blushed. “That is private material! And you’re not understanding, it’s much more than just that.  It’s artistic! Why are we talking about this?”

“Dirk, you’re being ridiculous.  This is not some big stinkin’ thing here.”

“It’s embarrassing and I’d just as soon drop it.”

Dirk made a big show of handing the paper back to Jake, but faltered when he saw Jake’s face fall.

Jake sighed. “I know it’s silly, but I was just hoping it could be this silly thing we did together. Please, Dirk?”

The Prince of Heart’s heart, of course, melted.  He was being as dick and he knew it.  Time to make amends.  He fished a mechanical pencil out of his shorts and clicked it.  Jake perked up.

“I suppose I could help you with the design a bit. C’mere and tell me what you were thinking.”

Dirk patted the seat on the couch next to him.  Jake grinned. He made his way next to his boyfriend and sidled right up.

“So I was thinking he’d also have a horse for a boyfriend?”

“Now you’re speaking my language.”

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote for a friend's birthday.


End file.
